poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Simba, Max, Charlie, and their friends as well as The Rainbooms and Spike the Dog,) go back to San Francisco to reunite with Chance, Shadow, and Sassy, who now live in the same city with their owners, as the family takes them on vacation, but there's only one problem, the pets (along with Pooh, Simba, and the others) escape from the airport while being put in the cargo area of the plane. Now their family is in Canada and the pets (along with Pooh, Simba, and their friends) are all alone in San Fransisco. They meet scruffy bully dogs (along with Pooh's old human enemies Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, and Killer) and a gang of rebel dogs (the old friends of Charlie and Itchy) all abandoned and have started their own group. Also looking for them is a "Blood Red Van" driven by bumbling dog catchers alongside Pooh's old human enemies Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun. Also Chance meets a girl dog and it's love at first bite. Will they ever find their way home again? You'll find out. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Daisy, Rooster, Hu, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Charlie, Itchy, The Crime Empire, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, and Killer guest star in this film. *In this film, the guest villains will be split in two different groups: Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun will team up with Jack and Ralph and Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, and Killer will team up with Ashcan and Pete. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, The Secret Life of Pets 1 and 2, Norman Television, Super Gidget, the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: Return of the Joker, and 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2. *''Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too'', the live-action remake of 101 Dalmatians, and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Fransisco were released in 1996. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Mulan, Darkwing Duck, 101 Dalmatians, and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Fransisco were all made by Disney. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *In one scene of this film, Jack (one of the two dogcatchers) will say to Chance "They're gonna wire you up like a stupid Christmas tree." instead of "They're gonna wire you up like a freakin' Christmas tree." (due to the word "freaking" being profanely used once in the real film). Links Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sequel films Category:Censored films